Snapped
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *I do not own homestuck* Fluff. Genderbent. Tavzee; PBJ, Gamvros. Gamzette just finally snaps, and Tavras is left in the wake of the aftermath, to quell the storm.


**Snapped**

Gamzette's changed, but I couldn't really explain how. It was in subtle ways that nobody would really notice if they didn't _really_ know here. Then again, nobody really knew my best sis the way I did. Still ever since that FLARP incident, she's been slipping.

It was just the way she said things sometimes, or the occasional flash of malice in her gold eyes, sometimes followed by a knowing smirk, like she was keeping some sort of secret. It was off putting and completely random at times.

It scared me.

I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose, but still, it was scary thinking she would have another one of her sober fits. "Yo Tavsis, what are you all up and thinking about?"

"Uh, what makes you think I'm uh, thinking about something?"

"When you get all thoughtful all right here gets all up and scrunched." She poked a spot in-between my eyebrows and sat up slightly before continuing. "You've been real motherfu-…thoughtful lately."

A small smile crept onto my face as she attempted not to swear, "I uh, haven't really noticed I uh, guess."

"Really, you should be careful then; you might all up and break your… thinkpan if you keep this up."

"I, uh, promise I won't let that happen."

"You better not; I can't have my best sis a…vegetable." She began to run a nail along the mechanical legs Equiette had crafted. She placed her head in my lap as I ran a hand through her tangled hair, working out a knot with my fingers. Shortly after, she gradually seemed to grow sad, as if the whole thing was her fault, even though it wasn't.

It was mine for not paying attention and Vretsko's for just being cruel. Sitting around wouldn't assigning blame wouldn't change anything, at the end of the day I still couldn't walk on my own.

Her sadness gave way to this silent rage, causing her eyes to cloud over slightly. Her jaw clenched as she stared at nothing, not saying or doing anything other than seeming to have a mental battle with herself. _This isn't good…_

He eyes went back to their original slightly glassy look, as she quietly asked, "Tavsis, do I scare you?"

"Of course not!"

"Sometimes…"

"Gamzette?"

She turned away from me, staring off into the distance and sitting up, drawing her knees close to her chest. "Sometimes I scare myself, with all these _things_ I see, and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing them."

"You don't have to, uh worry about that, because I, uh, trust you."

"That's not the motherfucking point!" I flinched slightly as she turned and directed her rage towards me, then she calmed down as suddenly as it started. "I already have done these things. My dreams are so real, sometimes I wake up expecting to be covered in blood."

There wasn't much I could think of saying to reassure her, especially since I find myself doubting her ability to keep it together lately. I just couldn't let her catch on.

I pulled her back into my lap, despite her protesting against it, saying she'd 'only wind up hurting me'. "No you won't, I uh, know you won't hurt me."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." The firmness in my voice seemed to catch her off guard as much as it did me. As if crumbling in front of me she practically leapt forward and flung her arms around my neck.

I threw my hands out behind me to make sure I didn't topple over. "Tavsis I don't understand anything…the miracles are disappearing."

Hesitantly reaching forward, I wrapped my arms around her bony back, "Uh, then we'll just have to make our own."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It is if you, uh, want it to be."

She didn't respond for a long time, and buried her face in my neck. At some point I began to wonder if she was crying, but the she spoke, softly asking, "Tavsis, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can uh, tell me anything."

She paused briefly, "I just want you to know that I'm red for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's cool if you just want to stay my best sis."

Relief flooded through me as I heard those words, I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting her to tell me, but it certainly wasn't that. In the back of my mind I grew curious as to why she was choosing to tell me this now, only I didn't really want to dwell on the subject. "Uh, I am too…that is uh, being red for you."

She lightly pressed her lips against my neck, not saying anything. The silence was broken by breaking branches somewhere close by. Gamzette paid the sounds no mind while I glanced around. "Well if it isn't my favorite cripple, I've been looking for you."

A malicious smirk was plastered across Vretsko's face as he strode into the small clearing Gamzette and I were sitting in. In my arms Gamzette was tense and shaking, but I knew better than to assume she was scared. I just didn't want her to do anything she's regret later, and stroked her hair. "Uh, hi Vretsko."

"Let's play a game, Gamzette you can play too if you want."

"Uh, I'd rather not; I'm uh, a bit tired."

He came closer, with that terrifying smirk plastered across his face, "C'mon it'll be fun, unless you're _scared_."

"I'm not."

"Then let's _play_."

Gamzette released my, stood abruptly, towering over me with that same sadistic gleam in her gold eyes that had been their earlier. _I think she's finally snapped._ "I think it's you best all up motherfucking step back."

"Ooo I'm so scared, what are you going to do, hit me."

"I just motherfucking might!"

"I dare you to fucking do it."

Vretsko entered Gamzette's personal space, getting in her face, and I took it upon myself to intervene, not that there was really much I could do. "Gamzette, let's just go, it's getting late anyway."

Gamzette ignored me while she glared down Vretsko. "Yeah, why don't you listen to here, the _adults_ are talking."

Before I even knew what was going on, Vretsko was tackled to the ground, with Gamzette's hands latched firmly around his neck.

Vretsko wasn't about to go down without a fight, and the two wrestled on the ground, while I just stood there watching. I was useless in this situation, watching was all I could really do, not that I could think of anything to do. It was like an out of body experience watching these two people fighting over _me_. _It's not worth it, I'm not special._

Eventually Vretsko couldn't struggle anymore, he got pinned on his back and Gamzette firmly placed her knee on his stomach, her hands still tightly wrapped around his neck. Genuine terror flashed in his gold eyes which was met with Gamzette's cold, unblinking gaze.

The light gradually faded from his eyes, as I looked on, realizing that I was scared. Terrified actually, was I going to be next? I didn't want to remember the last time I had seen her like this, and I didn't want to be scared of her, but this…this was…insane.

Time seemed to slow, and the surroundings seemed to fall silent, as Gamzette slowly rose from the ground, breathing hard and staring at her hands. "Gamzette?"

It was a long time before she said anything, but she refused to turn around, asking in a hoarse whisper, "Are you scared?"

Without thinking about anything, I automatically replied, "No."

She turned slightly, eyeing me wearily, when I realized I was sitting on the ground, trembling slightly. "You shouldn't lie."

"I'm not." I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she turned to face the other direction, but that didn't stop me as I crossed over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm not because I have you."

Her long fingers slowly closed over my own, "Tavsis?"

"Yeah?" I carefully rested my head on her back for encouragement, waiting for a response.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, uh, you're my best sis, and uh, maybe…we could…"

"What?"

"Be…more than that…but uh, only if you would want to…"

Gamzette's hands slowly slid off my own and I released her, figuring the whole thing was pointless. I stared despondently down at the hard ground, not really knowing what I was supposed to do now. Gamzette suddenly took me into my arms, and stared walking, this crooked, playful smirk plastered across her face. "Uh, Gamzette, where are we going?"

"You'll see Tavsis, we're making out own motherfucking miracles."


End file.
